Happy Birthday and Farewell!
by WoodElfJedi
Summary: A fic to celebrate my (early) account birthday and a farewell combined. Contains humor and the general fun of having all your friends and favorite characters together. Prepare to sing, too! Contains Ahsoka, Anakin, Elrond, Maglor, Elladan, Celebrian, Halt, Gilan, Glorfindel, and others.


**Yeah, so, this is a combination of a farewell and an early account birthday fic.**

 **So, a year ago, next Friday, November 27th, 2014, I became a member and discover my writing talent. I also discovered many friends. :)**

 **Thanks to all my reviewers, followers, favoriters, and friends!**

 **So, for the record, I have (counting this one)...**

 **Written 48,345 words, (A/Ns included)**

 **Started 1 forum,**

 **And have published 19 stories.**

 **Characters in here are from Lord of the Rings, The Silmarillion, Star Wars, and Ranger's Apprentice. People in here, you know who you are. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from here. Or the songs.**

* * *

Elrond nodded at Halt, satisfied with the decorations. Halt let a ghost of a smile cross his face, then joined the other Rangers at one of the many tables scattered around the room.

It was WoodElfJedi's birthday. She had been their writer for a year now. Well, for most of the characters. She had yet to write some stories about several characters, but they were going to have to wait their turns.

Elrond glanced around at the many, many characters that had come for the surprise celebration. It wasn't uncommon that the characters from all the fandoms mingled, but lately, things had been really quiet. Elrond and his family, Galadriel, the Feanorians, Anakin, Ahsoka, the Rebels, and a few others knew. It was kind of a secret, one that would be told in time, but not yet.

Elrond glanced over at his foster-father, Maglor, and waved his hand in signal. Maglor grinned and walked out the door.

Lir, as she was known among her fictional family, was sitting up in the great Mallorn tree in the center of the Halls. She couldn't believe that she had been a writer for a year! It was crazy. But not as crazy as the day that Huan had found the bacon in the fridge. She snickered. That had been hilarious, after the fact. A dark head appeared next to her.

"Want to come join me in the commons room for hot chocolate?" Maglor asked her. Lir smiled.

"Sure. It's not like it will keep me up for another four hours," she said, grinning. Maglor laughed, climbing down from the tree. Lir was lost in thought as she followed him, thinking about all the good memories that she had over the past year.

The commons room was dark when Maglor opened the door. Absentmindedly, Lir flicked the switch on with the Force, and headed for the pantry. She stopped in her tracks.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted. Confetti went flying and Huan howled. Shock was written all over Lir's face, as she saw everyone.

"W-what in the name of the Valar!" She stuttered out.

"It's a party…" Elladan started.

"For your…" Ahsoka butted in.

"BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted, laughing. Gilan placed a chair under Lir just in time. Her jaw had hit the floor.

"You guys remembered!?"

"Of course we did, dear," Celebrian said, smiling.

"It's kind of hard not to, when you're the first characters really used for a writer's story," Ezra popped in. Chopper beeped in agreement, still not forgetting the first story. Zeb whacked the droid on his dome, grinning.

A slow grin appeared on Lir's face and she laughed. Music suddenly started playing over the loudspeakers and Lir looked over at the far back wall to see Glorfindel sitting in the sound booth. He waved cheerily and hit a button. The lights went out and there were shrieks.

"Whoops, sorry!" Glorfindel called out, laughter evident in his voice. "Wrong button!"

"You think!?" A voice that Lir reconized as Finrod's called out. The lights came back on, revealing everyone in scattered piles on the floor. Lir fell off her chair laughing at the looks on Halt and Thranduil's faces. They were not amused. Everyone untangled themselves and the party commenced.

* * *

Lir smiled happily, as she slowly made her way back to her room. She really didn't want to go back to reality, but she had too. It wasn't time for her to go back. Yet.

Before she reached her room, she stopped before a large door. It was a rather plain looking door, made of dark wood. She couldn't resist and she went in there. She wasn't prepared for the second shock that came.

Kiya, Lin, Peregrin, Lily, Mirk, Pip, Scribe, Nim, and several other writers were standing there, grinning.

Lir facepalmed.

"Stop sending me to the Halls of Mandos, will you?!" She said, jokingly. Kiya grinned.

"The arms of death aren't that cold, gwathiel," She said, grinning. Lir smacked Kiya's arm.

"Oh, hush. Don't make me send you to the Void."

Mirk started singing 'Happy Birthday'. Everyone else quickly joined in.

"Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday, dear Lir!

Happy Birthday to you!"

Lir smiled shyly, as everyone cheered.

"Thanks, you guys."

An hour or so later, Lir stood up in her chair and banged a fork on her glass. A little too hard, it seemed. The glass cracked and then shattered, but before it hit the floor, it vanished into thin air. Lir rolled her eyes.

"Eonwe, I will send you to Hoth if you don't book it. Now." Laughter rang through the air, then disappeared. Several writers looked confused.

"Ask Kiya," Lir said, in explanation. "Now, I have something to say." She took a deep breath, then spoke.

"I regret having to tell you that I am going to have to leave for a long time. I can't tell you the details. I will miss you all so much! It's been so much fun being with you guys in the time that I have been here. There are so many memories and good moments to remember. Don't forget them." Lir sat down, a sad smile on her face.

There was silence, then:

"GROUP HUG!" Pip yelled out. Lir barely made it out of her chair, before she landed on the floor, everyone on top of her. She laughed, and hugged as many people as she could.

"Get off of me before I pass out from the lack of air!" She said, jokingly. Everyone obliged. Lir went around, saying her goodbyes.

She hugged Lin tightly and whispered in her ear, "You can keep going. I know you can."

To Pip, she simply raised her lightsaber hilts and raised an eyebrow. Pip nodded in understanding and gave a mischievous grin. (Lightsaber duels)

To Scribe, Mirk, Nim, Peregrin, Lily, and the others, she hugged and gave each of them a private word.

A loud horn rang through the air. Everyone started. Lir closed her eyes in sorrow. It was the warning that she had to leave. Kiya looked at her, also knowing what the horn meant, but in a different way. Suddenly, Lir grinned, and raised her voice once more.

"Farewell! I'm off to find the sun! May the Force be with you!"

She slowly walked to the door, then looked behind her once more. She suddenly burst into song.

"It started out as a feeling, which then turned in to a hope.

Which then turned in to a quiet thought,

Which then turned in to a quiet word.

And then that word grew louder and louder, till it was a battle cry!"

Everyone joined in, whether they knew the song or not.

"You'll come back,

When they call you!

No need to say goodbye!"

Lir opened the door and walked out. A tear slid down her cheek, as she walked back to her room.

It was time to leave.

With a smile, she opened the door and walked through.

At least she still had her memories to hold onto.

* * *

 **So, this is farewell and Happy Account Birthday. The song in here is called "The Call". It's from the Movie "Prince Caspian."  
**

 **I hope to see you all sometime in the future!**

 **WoodElfJedi aka Lir**


End file.
